Computer systems typically comprise a computer casing in which one or multiple components of the computer system are arranged. In particular, computer systems have a mainboard equipped with a plurality of electronic components and modules. Inter alia, connection means that can be contacted from outside the computer casing are provided on the mainboard.
When mounting mainboards, damage to the components or connection means may occur due to the filigree installation of the electronic components and connection means. This results in cost-expensive rejects, in particular when taking into account that computer systems are often mass-produced under enormous time and cost pressure.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a computer system as well as a computer casing for the computer system that contribute to a simplified and efficient mounting process.